tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Western European car marques
A list of every Western European car marque ever made by country, then manufacturer. Austria * Achleitner * Alba (1907-1908) * Austro (1913-1914) * Austro-Daimler (1899-1934) * Austro-Fiat (1907-1936) * Austro-Rumpler (1920-1922) * Austro-Tatra (1934-1948) * Avis (1921-1928) * Baja (1920-1925) * Braun (1900-1907) * Celeritas (1901-1903) * Custoca (1970-1986) * Denzel (1948-1960) * ESA (1920-1926) * Felber (1952-1954) * Gloriette (1932-1934) * Gloria (1934-1938) * Gräf & Stift (1907-1938) * Grofri (1921-1927) * Hoffmann & Czerny (1907) * Jamos (1964) * Kainz (1900-1901) * KAN (1911-1914) * Kronos (1905-1907) * KTM ** X-Bow * Leesdorfer (1898-1901) * Libelle (1952-1955) * Linett (1921-1928) * Linser (1906-1908) * Lohner-Porsche (1896-1906) * Magna Steyr * Möve (1953) * ÖAF * Perfekt (1909-1914) * Perl (1921-1926; 1951-1952) * Puch (1906-1925) * Spitz (1902-1906) * Steyr (1920-1941; 1953-1977) * Steyr-Daimler-Puch * Thein & Goldberger (1907-1908) * Theyer Rothmund (1900) * Tomaszo (1977-c.1995) * U-Wagen (1919-1923) * WAF (1911-1925) * Wyner (1903-1908) Belgium * ABC * ADK (1923-1930) * Alatac (1913-1914) * Alfa Legia (1914-1921) * Altona (1938-1946) * ALP (1920) * AMA (1913-1914) * Antoine (1900-1905) * APAL (1964-1998) * Aquila (1900-1903) * ATA (1914) * Astra (1930) * Auto-Mixte (1905-1912) * Bastin (1907-1909) * Baudouin (1904-1906) * Belga (1920-1921) * Belga Rise (1928-1937) * Belgica (1899-1909) * Bovy (1908-1914) * CAP (1914) * Claeys-Flandria (1953-1954, 1979-1980) * d'Aoust (1912-1927) * Dasse (1894-1924) * De Cosmo (1903-1908) * Delecroix (1899) * Delin (1899-1901) * Dechamps (1899-1906) * De Wandre (c. 1923) * Direct (1904-1905) * Edran (1984-present) * Elgé (1912-1914) * Emmel (1925-1926) * Escol (1926-1929) * Excelsior (1901-1932) * FAB (1912-1914) * FD (1923-1929) * FIF (1909-1914) * Flaid (1920-1921) * FN (1899-1939) * Fondu (1906-1912) * Frenay (1914) * Germain (1897-1917) * Gillet (1994-present) * Impéria (1906-1948) * Imperia-Abadal * Jeecy-Vea (1925-1926) * Jenatzy (1895-1905) * Juwel (1923-1928) * Kleinstwagen (1952) * Knap (1898-1909) * L&B * Linon (1900-1914) * Mathieu (1902-1906) * Mathomobile (1980-c.1984) * Méan (1964-1974) * Meeussen (1955-1972) * Métallurgique (1898-1928) * Miesse/Auto-Miesse (1896-1926) * Minerva (1902-1939) * Moustique (1925-1927) * Nagant (1900-1927/8) * Nova (1914) * Pescarolo (1912-1914) * Peterill (1899) * Pieper (1899-1912) * Pipe (1898-1914) * PLM (1954-1955) * P-M (1922-1924) * Radar (1957-1960) * Ranger (1970-1976) * Royal Star (1904-1910) * Rumpf (1899) * SAVA (1910-1923) * SCH 1927-1928) * SOMEA (1921-1922) * Speedsport (1924-1927) * Springuel (1907-1914) * Taunton (1914-1922) * Turner-Miesse (1902-1913) * TVD (19201925) * Vincke (1895-1905) Georgano, G. N. Cars: Early and Vintage, 1886-1930. (London: Grange-Universal, 1985). * Vivinus (1899-1914) * Wilford (1897-1901) * Zelensis (1958-1962) Denmark * Alfgang (1912-1914) * Anglo-Dane (1902-1917) * Brems (1900-1904) * Bukh & Gry (1904-1905) * Bünger (1947-1949) * Dana (c.1908-1914) * Dansk (1901-1908) * DISA * DK (1950) * Ellemobil (1909-1913) * Gideon (1913-1920) * Haargaard * Hammel * Houlberg (c.1913-1921) * Kewet (1992-present) * Sommer (1971; 1982-c.1986) * Thrige (1911-1918) Finland * Elcat * Finlandia * Korvensuu * RaceAbout * Talbot * Teijo * Valmet * Veemax * Wiima (1956 - 1958) France Germany Greece * Alta (1968-1978) * Attica (1958-1972) * Automeccanica (1980-1995) * Balkania (1975-1995) * BET (1965-1975) * C.AR (1970-1992) * DIM (1977-1982) * ELBO (1973-present) * Enfield (1973-1976) * Grezda (1969-1985) * Hercules (1980-1983) * MAVA-Renault (1979-1985) * MEBEA (1960-1983) * Namco (1973-present) * Neorion (1974-1975) * Pan-Car (1968-1994) * Scavas (1973-1992) * Styl Kar (1979) * Theologou (1918-1926) * Tropical (1992- ) * Tzen (1963-1972) Ireland * Alesbury (1907-1908) * Dundalk * Shamrock (1959) * Thomond (1925-1929) * TMC Costin Italy Liechtenstein * Jehle (1978-c.1992) Netherlands * Aerts/Neerlandia (1899) * Altena (1900-1906) * Anderheggen (1899-1902) * Autolette (1905-1906) * Bij't Vuur (1902-1906) * Burgers (1898-1906) * Burton (198?-present) * Carver (2006-present) * Charon (1985-present) * DAF (1958-1975) * Donkervoort (1978-present) * Econoom (1913-1915) * Entrop (1909) * Eysink (1903-1919) * Gatso (1948-1950) * Gelria (1899-1906) * Groninger (1898-1899) * Hansan (1958) * Hillen (c. 1913) * Huet Brothers (2008) * Le Patron (199?-present) * Max (1988-1990) * Omnia (1900-1911) * Ruska (1968-c.1982) * Shelter (1956) * Simplex (1898-1917) * Spijkstaal (1972-1977, or 1938-present for commercial vehicles) * Spyker (1898-1925) * Spyker (2000-present) * Startwin (1991-present) * Vandenbrink (1997-2006) * Van Gink (1899-1903) * Waaijenberg (1986-present) Norway * Bjering (1918-1920) * Buddy * Fossum (1906-1907) * Norsk (1907-1911) * Norsk Geijer (1923-1930) * Strømmen (1933-1936) * Th!nk/Pivco (1996-present) * Troll (1955-1957) Portugal * Edford (1936-1938) * Entreposto (1982-1984) * Marlei * Portaro * UMM (1978-1995) San Marino *DECSA (1982-c.1987) *Epocar (1991-c.1993) Spain * Abadal (1912-1923; 1930) * AFA (1943-1944) * America (1917-1922) ** A ** B ** C ** D * Anglada (1902-1905) ** Castro ** Tobajas ** Ultramovil * Authi (1966-1976) ** Mini ** Mini 850 ** Mini 1000-E ** Mini 1000-S ** Mini Cooper 1300 ** Mini Van ** Morris 1100 ** Morris Traveller * Avia ** 2500 ** 3500 * Barreiros (1951-1969) ** Cóndor ** Panter ** Puma ** Simca 1000 automático ** Simca 1000 GT ** Simca 1000 Rallye Gr2 ** Simca 1200 GLS (90 octanos) ** Simca 1200 campero ** Star * Biscuter (1953-1958) ** 200 C ** Pegasin * Ceyc (1923-1931) * Clúa (1959-1960) * Comarth http://www.comarth.com (2001-present) ** Xtamy ** X-Oly ** Electric vehicles, with Trojan batteries: *** Cross Rider *** Model TS * Dagsa (1954-1955) * David (1914-1922; 1951-1957) ** Torpedo 2.5 ** Torpedo 2 S * Diaz y Grilló (1914-1922) * Ebro ** C 550 ** F-108 * El Fénix (1901-1904) * Elizalde (1914-1928) ** 11 ** 20 ** 29 ** 48 * España (1917-1928) * Eucort (1946-1953) ** Eucort rural ** Sedán 3 cilindros ** Victoria Avión ** Victoria Rubia ** Victoria Sedán * Hispano Aleman (1970-1976) * Hispano-Guadalajara (1918-1923) * Hispano-Suiza (1904-1938) * Hisparco (1924-1929) * Ideal (1915-1922) * Imperia-Abadal * IPV * Irizar ** 8 HP ** 7 HP ** TA7 ** TA8 ** TA9 ** TA11 * Izaro (1922) * Kapi (1950-1955) ** Ampurias ** Barcino ** Chiqui ** Kapiscooter ** Jip ** M190 ** Platillo Volante ** Tarraco ** Turisa * La Cuadra (1898-1902) * Landa (1919-1931) * M.A. Alvarez * Matas/SRC (1917-1925) * Mazel ** HS 21 ** HS 21 GTS ** Identity i1 ** JAVX ** Luxury berlina ** Mazel-Lancia ** Mazel- Nissan ** Sportiva latina * Munguía Industrial,S.A. * Nacional G (1939-1940) * Nacional Pescara (1929-1932) * Nike (1917-1919) * Orix (1952-1954) * Otro Ford (1922-1924) * Pegaso (1951-1957) ** Pegaso I ** Pegaso II (Z-202) ** Pegaso Diesel (Z-203) ** Z-102 ** Z-207 ** Z-403 ** Z-501 ** 352 ** 3020 ** 3045 ** 3050 ** 3545 BLR ** 3550 VAP ** 3560 BMR ** 3562 VEC ** 5070 ** DAF 95 ** Monotral * P.T.V. (1956-1962) * Ricart-Pérez (1922-1926) * Ricart (1926-1928) * Ricart-España (1928-1930) * Santana ** 300 ** Aníbal * Sava * SEAT (1949-present) ** 124 ** 127 ** 128 ** 131 ** 132 ** 133 ** 600 ** 800 ** 850 ** 1200 ** 1400 ** 1430 ** 1500 ** Alhambra ** Altea ** Altea XL ** Arosa ** Córdoba ** Fura ** Ibiza ** Inca ** León ** Málaga ** Marbella ** Panda ** Ritmo ** Ronda ** Terra ** Toledo ** Trans * TH (1915-1922) * Tramontana * TZ (1956-c.1969) * URO * Victoria (1919-1924) Sweden * Allvelo (1904-1906) * AMG (1903-1905) * Arlöfs * Åtvidaberg (1910-1911) * Caresto * Dala7 * Design by Ulf * Esther * GEA (1904-1909) * Gin1 * HB (1925) * Hélios (1901-1902) * Husqvarna (1943) * Jösse * Koenigsegg (1997-present) * LT (1923) * Mascot (1919) * Pilot * Racing Plast Burträsk * Reva * Rengsjöbilen (1914-1916) * Saab (1949-present) * SAF (1921-1922) * Scania (1901-1911) * Scania-Vabis (1911-1929) * Self (1916;1919;1922) * Svensk Elektrobil * Thulin (1920-1928) * Tidaholm (1906-1913) * Tjorven/Kalmar (1969) * UNO (1980s)http://ttela.se/motor/1.461365 * Vabis (1897-1911) * Volvo (1927-present) * Warg Switzerland * Ajax (1906-1910) * Albar * Asper (1908-1911) * Beck Engineering & Composites * Belcar * Berna (1902-1911) * Brunau-Weidmann (1907) * Cegga (1960-1970) * Ciem (1902-1905) * Donnet-Zedel (1914-1934) * Dufaux (1904-1906) * Egg & Egli (1896-1919) * Enzmann (1957-1967) * Ernst (1905-1908) * Fischer (1908-1914) * Gmur (1914) * Helios (1906-c.1907) * Henriod (1893-1898) * JM (1913) * Kauffmann (1896-1905) * Leblanc (1998-present) * Lucerna (1907-c.1909) * Lucia (1903-1908) * Martini (1897-1933) * Maximag (1922-1928) * Millot (1906-1907) * Minelli (1998-present) * Monteverdi (1956-1992) * Moser (1914-1924) * Orca * Orion (1900) * Pic-Pic (1906-1924) * Popp (1898) * Rapid (1899-1900) * Rapid (1946-1951) * Rinspeed (1995-present) * Safir (1906-c.1909) * Saurer (1896-1917) * Sbarro (1967-present) * Sigma (1909-1914) * SLM (1899; 1934-1935) * SNA (1903-1913) * Soletta (1956-1976) * Speidel (1914-1922) * Stella (1906-1913) * Thury-Nussberger * Tribelhorn (1899-1920) * Turbo (1921-1922) * Turicum (1904-1914) * Weber (1899-1906) * Yaxa (1912-1914) * Zédel (1907-1908) United Kingdom See also *List of Car manufacturers *List of Bus Manufacturers *List of Motorcycle manufacturers *List of Truck manufacturers *List of Tractor Manufacturers References / Sources * Georgano, Nick (Ed.). The Beaulieu Encyclopedia of the Automobile. Chicago: Fitzroy Dearborn, 2000. ISBN 1-57958-293-1 * Mazur, Eligiusz (Ed.). World of Cars 2006/2007: Worldwide Car Catalogue. Warsaw: Media Connection, 2006. ISSN 1734-2945 Category:Lists Category:Lists of automobiles